


Livin' La Vida Loki

by not_thatoctopus



Series: Livin' La Vida Loki [working title] [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Home Invasion, Kinda, Loki/reader - Freeform, Post Avengers (Movie), but not really?, coming up with tags is harder than I thought it would be, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_thatoctopus/pseuds/not_thatoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Mischief pays you a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' La Vida Loki

**Author's Note:**

> "Livin' La Vida Loki" is the working title. After I add more chapters I'll gladly accept suggestions for a better one.  
> Critiques welcome.  
> Loki belongs to Marvel and Norse Mythology.  
> Also posted on tumblr and deviantART.

You lie on your floor looking underneath your bed. You drag another armful of assorted objects from under the bed. You're not the type to shove things under your bed, but they always seem to find their way down there.

You've gotten everything out that you can reach from this end of the bed. It's been a long day. Between school and work, this is one of the first days you've had to yourself in a while. So of course, everyone you know is too busy to hang out. But it's just as well, your room has been in need of tidying up for a while now. It's not like you live in a pig-sty, or anything. But everyday you've come home the last few weeks you've been far too exhausted to do much of anything. If you're not going straight to bed, you use what little energy you have going on the computer. So stuff has kind of piled up.

Other than what you just pulled out from underneath your bed, your room is neat and organized now that you've spent the day cleaning it. Glancing out the window, you see the sun hovering over the horizon. You hear a loud chorus of crickets outside. The sound is relaxing. You close your eyes and listen to them sing.

~~~

When you open your eyes the room is dark.

 _Guess I fell asleep_ , you think to yourself. You begin sitting up when you are stopped midway by something cold and metal. You try to focus your eyes at the object lightly pressing against your throat. It has a blue light eliminating from it. Following the object, a staff, you think, your eyes are brought to a figure before you. It feels like your stomach is in your throat. You can't think. But you can feel, and what you feel is fear. You can't see who this person is, it's too dark. But you can tell it's not a family member.

Almost as if someone had read your mind your bedroom light turns on. You squint your eyes trying your best to quickly adjust to sudden change in lighting. Looking to the figure towering above you, you can't believe your eyes. The man standing before you is clad in black garb, trimmed in green and gold. 

"Do you know who I am?"

You know exactly who he is, but it's not possible, he's not even real! This must be a dream. A very realistic dream, but a dream none the less. 

_Well, I might as well go along with it._

"Loki," you began, pausing for a split second to reflect back to what he is referred to by the movies, comic books, and Norse mythology, "God of Mischief." 

He is called many things, but trickery is always a factor, so mischief seemed to be a safe bet. A hint of a smile sneaks onto his face. 

_Good answer._

"And do you know why I'm here?"

You slowly shake your head, careful not to slit your own neck on the blade pressing against you.

"I've been watching you recently," he begins.

Yeah, 'cause that's not creepy.

"And it seems you've taken quite an interest in me lately."

You can feel the blood filling in your cheeks. What he says is true, more or less. Your interest is more in the actor who portrayed Loki rather than Loki himself, but that probably doesn't matter much to him.

Oh great, now I'm the creep.

"I'm putting together what you might call a task group," he continues. "Perhaps you would be interested?"

You're not entirely sure what he means by that. "Interested?"

"In serving me," he cuts you off before you can continue. "Doing my bidding and so forth."

You stare at the man before you. Were you just asked to join Loki's Army?

"I suppose it's no business of mine, as a lowly mortal, but would I be correct to assume your end game is rule over Midgard?"

"It's really _not_ any of your business, but yes, I will be king here," Loki answers.

"What kind of things would you have me do? I mean, I wouldn't have to kill people, would I?" You feel like you shouldn't be asking so many questions, but you can't help yourself.

"Well I expect that the Midgardians will show some degree of resistance, which will most likely be violent in nature. And if I am threatened then I have no choice but to defend myself, of course." He wears an expression of fake innocence and continues, "But I will have an army in case this situation arises, so you need not be concerned about getting the blood of your fellow mortals on your hands."

_Well, I don't have to have to hurt anyone. And working for Loki could be … interesting. Not to mention there's no way in hell this is really happening._

"Yes, I will serve you, Loki."

With a hint of a smile of at the corner his mouth, he removes his staff from your throat.

_Finally._

You feel like you can breathe again for the first time since you've woken up.

"Prove your allegiance to me," he demands from above you.

It any takes you a moment to realize what he wants. You shift your body so you are on your knees and bow until your nose touches the floor.

"Very good," you can hear the smile in his voice. "I'll contact you once I'm in need of you."

You look up in time to see him fade away. Your eyes widen as you stare intensely at the spot he had just been standing in. Without taking your eyes away from that spot, as if he'd return any second, you pinch yourself, hard.

"Shit!"

You're awake alright.

_That's weird, I don't recall taking any hallucinogenics. EVER._

You slowly get off your floor and get onto your bed. Your mind is racing with hundreds of questions. You don't imagine you'll get much sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on posting more, but I have a lot of other ideas for other stories backing my brain up, so I think I'm gonna try to get some of those out before I continue this.


End file.
